


Sexuality And Gender Studies Can Be Very Enlightening

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean really liked his Sexuality and Gender Studies class. He’d struggled for years with the label bisexual, and was just now coming to terms with it. This class helped immensely.This was the first time he’d been nervous. His stomach clenched when the professor had announced the partner project and what it was about.Now he was sitting across from a guy in his class he’d only noticed because he was so damn good looking. Cas, he’d said his name was, and he looked as nervous as Dean felt.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632754
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	Sexuality And Gender Studies Can Be Very Enlightening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 1000 followers celebration. This one is for ladygotsoul.  
> Not betaed, so all mistakes are completely me. My sweet beta wasn't feeling well. :(

Dean really liked his Sexuality and Gender Studies class. He’d struggled for years with the label bisexual, and was just now coming to terms with it. This class helped immensely. 

This was the first time he’d been nervous. His stomach clenched when the professor had announced the partner project and what it was about.

Now he was sitting across from a guy in his class he’d only noticed because he was so damn good looking. Cas, he’d said his name was, and he looked as nervous as Dean felt.

The subject was sexual history and turn on’s.

Cas took a deep breath. “I suppose we need to start out with our preferred pronouns and what label we use for our sexuality. I’ll start. He-him and I’m queer.”

Dean got lost for a second in how blue Cas’ eyes were.

“Oh! Uh, yeah, he-him and I’m bi.” 

Cas wrote that down. 

Dean looked at the hand out. “I guess next is how old we were when we lost our virginity and how.” 

Cas sighed. “I was seventeen. It was in a car, and he was a lot older.”

Dean looked at him. He looked unhappy. “It wasn’t a good experience?”

“Not even remotely. I didn’t have sex again for two years.”

Dean shook his head. “Wow, I’m sorry. That sucks.”

Cas smiled. “It did, but I got over it. Your turn.”

Dean got thoughtful. “Well, first time with a girl, and my only time really, was with Rhonda Hurley. I was sixteen. She had me try on her panties. I kinda liked it.” 

Dean’s ears turned red. Cas smiled at him. “You still like wearing them?”

Dean entire face got red. “Uh… yeah, I still do.”   
Cas grinned. “Nice. So, first time with a boy?”

“That would be when I was nineteen. On my birthday. Benny LaFitte. Big Cajun guy. It was mind blowing.”

Cas looked at the paper. “Now, sexual history. So, do you have any kind of preference between males and females? Sexually I mean.”

Dean sighed. “They are both awesome in their own ways, but if pressed, I’d have to say I prefer males.”

Cas wrote that down. "Okay, I’ve had four sexual partners. That first one, then I dated the second one for a few months. The last two were hook ups. Just one time things.”

Dean grinned at him. “Well, I’ve had, let’s see, five sexual partners. Rhonda, and then four men. Uh, three of those four were one night stands, the other I dated off and on for about eight months.”

“You don’t date him anymore?”

Dean shook his head. “Nope. Broke up.”

Cas nodded, writing more down.

“Next are turn on’s.” Dean blushed again.

Cas looked at his pen as if it was the most interesting thing in the universe.

Dean glanced around the room. There were couples all around and they all looked as uncomfortable as he felt. He took a deep breath.

“Okay. Um… there’s this spot behind my ear. When someone… like… kisses it or licks it, it makes me crazy.” 

Cas grinned. He reached out a finger, heading for Dean’s ear, then realized what he was doing and yanked his hand back. He used it to touch behind his own ear. “Like right here?”

Dean could feel his ears getting red again. “Yeah, right there.”

Cas sighed. “For me it’s the nipples. If you play with my nipples, I’m a goner. I could almost come from nipple play.”

Dean grinned.”Is that a challenge?” 

Cas looked shocked. “What? No! I was just…”

Dean chuckled. “Relax, Cas, I’m just yanking your chain.”

Cas cocked an eyebrow. “Is that all you want to yank?”

Dean almost swallowed his tongue. “I also like kissing.” It was his lame attempt to get them back on track.

Cas smiled. “Ooh, yeah, I love kissing. Slow, deep, tongues tangling…”

Dean could feel his dick twitch. 

Cas blurted out, “Dirty talk! I love talking dirty during sex.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I like that too.” 

Cas became aware that he’d stopped writing, so he wrote down all that information.

They stared at each other, unable to look away, until the spell was broken by the professor said it was time to stop.

Cas jumped up to hand in the paper, then took his seat. Dean sat in his usual seat, but turned to look at Cas. Cas was staring back at him.

When the professor dismissed the class, Dean gathered up his things and walked to Cas.

“Say, Cas? Would you like to grab some coffee with me?”

Cas smiled brightly. “I would love it.” 

They walked to Dean’s car, which was parked in the back lot. Dean explained he didn’t want anyone to ding his doors in the student parking lot. 

Their shoulders bumped while they were walking, fingers brushing against one another. When they got to the car, Dean pushed Cas against the rider’s door and kissed him.

Cas made a quiet sound and kissed him back. It was all plush lips and open mouths, tongues tangling just like Cas had described. Cas’ hips did a little grind against Dean’s.

Dean reached for the back door without breaking the kiss. When he got it open, he moved Cas and shoved him into the back seat. Cas scooted to the other side and spread his legs for Dean to fit in between.

Cas turned Dean’s head, beginning to kiss and lick the spot Dean had described. Dean pushed up Cas’ shirt to pinch one nipple. Cas groaned, “Oh god…”

Dean moved down to undo Cas’ pants. He dug around and pulled Cas’ very hard cock out. He licked the head, then sucked it into his mouth. Cas gripped Dean’s hair in his fist, moaning.

Dean gave it his all. He was kinda proud of his lack of a gag reflex, and Cas sure seemed to like it. He played with Cas’ nipple while he blew him, and it wasn’t long before Dean was swallowing cum. He licked the last of it off Cas’ softening cock, then looked up at Cas with a grin.

Cas was gasping for breath. When he could talk, he smiled at Dean.

“Nice! I need to reciprocate.”

Dean started to say he didn’t have to, but Cas cut him off.

“I live five minutes from here, and I have condoms and lube.”

Dean made it to the apartment in three.


End file.
